


Pretend a Little - art - nsfw

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, posting separate to my other art as this is a little more risque, pretend a little, visual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: More art for both Renhardt and my series Pretend a Little. Posting separately to the other art as this is a little more... risque. NSFW1. An intimate moment as Nick kneels for his Prince2. Because there's no reason to waste water3. Sean enjoys the view..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40TeamRenhardt).



> You can thank @teamrenhardt and @wesen90 for this one. Again.  
> Obviously, my muse wants to move in with them ;)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: NSFW - it's not really explicit, but it's certainly NSFW either, so keep that in mind.

 

an intimate moment as Nick kneels for his Prince


	2. in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick suggested they try and save water - Sean doesn't think they will, but he's more than willing to go along with it anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because apparently after not doing art for a while I couldn't stop after one
> 
> (and then @TeamRenhardt suggested a shower pic)


	3. before the shower




	4. beneath the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beneath the sheets - where Sean ensures Nick feels *good*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a gift fanart for @wesen90 - for her birthday. Happy Birthday!   
> (and, I'm posting it really late here... ooops...)

beneath the sheets - where Sean ensures Nick feels *good*


	5. on his knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> animated gif version of chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW on this one!

 


End file.
